Unbreakable Connections
by DarkxSonata
Summary: Terra and Aqua will always find each other and be together no matter what. It won't matter where they are or who they are they will always have an unbreakable connection. TerraxAqua (Series of au one-shots with TerraxAqua, ratings vary per one-shot)
1. Number found in a Library book

**Different Au's for short story ideas I have for TerraxAqua **

**I love this couple and I can't get enough of them. I replayed the game recently and I just love them so much I wanna write all of the dorky things for them. **

**Send me au ideas for more!**

_**found their phone number in a library book au**_

_**Rated K+**_

Terra hadn't meant to do it. It was stupid and he was bored. He'd been stuck in this library for over five hours now and Ventus wasn't budging until he found what he needed, annoying high school little brother that he was. He was home visiting, they should be doing something fun, not stuck in a library like Terra was almost every other day developing his thesis. So, Terra had picked up a book that was close by. Something about the philosophy about forming bonds or something like that. He had just been flipping through pages, not really intending on reading the book, and stumbled on something interesting on a page with a star shaped glass pendent and some writing around it. It was a phone number. Normally this wouldn't interest him at all, but Ventus was pushing his limit with how long he could sit in the quiet library on his day off. He wasn't doing anything important so why not try it? Probably wasn't even a real number. He pulled out his cell and shrugged; might as well. He entered the number and hit the send button calling the number. He waited. One, two, three, fo-

"Hello?" Terra blinked as his body snapped into alert. Someone had actually answered the phone?! Not just anybody. The voice sounded like a girl. "Hello? Who is this?" The female asked making Terra stare at his phone for a few seconds before his brain started to work again.

"This is a real number?" He asked then immediately slapped his forehead. How lame could he sound?!

"How did you get my number?" The girl asked clearly unhappy that a random guy now had her number.

"It's in a book at the library. I thought it would be fake." He replied hearing an annoyed sigh come from the voice.

"My friend did that while we were studying. Could you do me a favor and erase it?" The female asked and Terra quickly grabbed a pencil and erased the number.

"It's still faint but you'd really have to look to notice it." Terra finished waiting for a reply.

"Thank you." She said then there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, what's your name?" Terra asked feeling a bit bold.

"Aqua, yourself?" _Aqua. _Terra liked the sound of it.

"Terra." He replied seeing it as only fair.

"Nice to meet you Terra. Thank you again for erasing my number from the book." Aqua said making Terra feel a small shiver run up his back at her saying his name.

"No problem. Wouldn't want just anyone calling you, huh Aqua." He tested hearing her laugh softly.

"No, wouldn't want that. Who knows, maybe it would have been some strange boy thinking it was a fake number. How embarrassing." She had a slight teasing tone in her voice making Terra smile. She seemed fun.

"Ha ha, I would have at least picked a better book." He commented hearing her huff. _Oh no. _

"There is nothing wrong with that book. Have you even read it?" She asked him. Busted.

"No, just flipped through a bit of it then found your number." He admitted.

"Well, check the book out of the library and read it. Then call and complain if you still think it isn't good!" She huffed and hung up. Terra looked at his phone and frowned a bit. That could have gone better. He tossed his phone on the table earning a stern look from the librarian. He looked away and back down at the book. Stupid number making him talk to probably the most interesting girl he's ever talked to, then making her get mad at him. He sighed and put his head in his hands looking down out the phone and the book. Wait a minute.

Aqua had told him to read the book then call her back! She wanted him to call her again! But he couldn't just call her without reading the book. She would just hang up on him.

"Ventus I'm driving you back home then heading out." He said moving over to the counter, book clasped tightly under his arm.

He'd done it. 500 pages later and he was done. It took him two days due to practice for club and classes for his grad program but he was pretty proud to have only taken two days, and he was surprised that he actually liked the book. He dropped his gear on the floor and flopped on the bed in his apartment pulling out his phone. He quickly pulled up Aqua's name, hers being the first contact in his phone, and dialed.

"Alright, let's hear it." Aqua said as a greeting. He smirked to himself, she had saved his number into her phone under his name. She remembered. She _had _wanted him to call her again.

"I liked it." He said bluntly. There was a small pause then Aqua spoke up.

"What?"

"I liked the book. The talismans were an interesting chapter. The Wayfinders seemed cool." Terra said hearing Aqua laugh.

"You actually read the book." She said in disbelief.

"Well I couldn't just call you back without reading it now could I?" Terra laughed.

"Well . . . You could have. I never actually thought you would read it." Aqua admitted.

"Oh…" Terra said feeling a bit silly. Maybe she didn't even like the book?

"So Wayfinders. I ended up making one for the project my friend and I were working on. The design is simple but it's hard to think of someone you would want an unbreakable bond with." She said making Terra smile.

"Yeah, I liked the concept of them binding people forever, but it can be any kind of relationship, not strictly romantic." Terra said getting comfortable on his bed for the discussion he knew was about to happen.

"Right! I know that the Wayfinders and based off of the Paupuu legend but I find them a bit more interesting. " Aqua admitted and the two began their talk.

"I still think it would be harder to live up to the expectation of the person who gave it to you. What if you change and that person doesn't want you a part of their life anymore?" Terra asked her. They had been talking for two hours now.

"Then they didn't mean it when they gave it to the person." Aqua replied seriously. He smiled and chuckled. "Hey…. Terra?" Aqua hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah Aqua?" He asked honestly curious about her tone of voice.

"How . . . how old are you?" She asked suddenly making him sit up.

"24." He said thinking about this suddenly. He hadn't even considered who he was talking to. Aqua seemed really mature and he had just assumed…. He could be talking to a girl Ventus's age for all he knew.

"Oh thank god." He heard her gush out. "I'm 21. I just remembered that I have no idea who you are or anything about you." She ranted clearly feeling relieved that he was around her age, he couldn't agree more.

"21, huh? Well you're extremely intelligent. Are you at a University?" He asked hearing her make a musing sound.

"Thank you for the compliment. And yes, I'm in my final year." She said waiting for his response.

"I'm in Grad school." He replied.

"What are you studying?" Aqua asked him suddenly.

"Engineering." He said hearing her make a small remark to someone in the room with her.

"Interested in research then?" She asked him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I want to see what my limits are and how I can use those to a technical advantage. " He said hearing a chuckle come from her. "What are you studying?"

"Philosophy and Literature duel major." She responded.

"Interesting. The book makes sense now." Terra replied hearing her laugh.

"I guess so. Well I have to go, the dining hall closes in about half an hour and my roommate is getting antsy." She said. Terra frowned not really wanting to end their conversation there, especially not when she was beginning to open up and share personal things about herself.

"Aqua wait!" He yelled hoping she wouldn't hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you text?" He asked.

"Yes." She said making him smile.

"Mind if I text you?" He asked her holding his breath.

"Not at all." She said softly boosting his confidence.

"Alright, go eat and I'll text you later." He said knowing how annoying roommates were about things like that.

"I'll talk to you later Terra." She said then hung up.

The first time Terra had texted her they had both stayed up until 4 am texting information about each other. The first time Aqua had texted Terra she had told him what university she attended. The fourth time Aqua texted Terra it was a photo of her. Terra had called her immediately to tell her how beautiful she was, knowing that a text didn't do her justice. Terra had sent her a picture of himself which she had responded with "your hair is different than I thought". The twentieth time Aqua had texted Terra she was walking back to her dorm late after leaving a party that had made her uncomfortable. The two-hundred and fourth time Terra texted Aqua he was drunk and told her that he would give her a Wayfinder. The six hundredth time Aqua texted Terra she was drunk and had sent him a picture of her laying on her bed in only a ripped shirt she had stolen from his room when she had needed a break from school. That had led to an interesting night. The nine hundred and forty- seventh time Terra texted Aqua it was to let her know that he was leaving his apartment and he would see her in an hour.

"Hey, I'm down stairs." Terra said as soon as Aqua answered the phone.

"I'll be right down!" She said hanging up. He laughed and waited by the main entrance to her dorm building. The door opened and out stepped Aqua in a dark blue sweater and tight black jeans. She looked amazing.

"You came!" She said rushing over to him and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. She pulled back and kissed him which he happily responded to her. After a few moments of missed kisses Terra pulled away.

"Of course I did! It is your birthday." He said looking down at her. She was beautiful. He cleared his throat trying to not get distracted by her. "Come on, we have a dinner date." He said seeing her smile as the two headed back to his car. The two chatted and Aqua is positive that she has never had a better birthday. They ate at a nice place and Terra was the perfect gentleman. They talked the whole time about everything and anything. Aqua congratulated Terra on completing his Thesis while he congratulated her on passing all her finals with flying colors and getting accepted to the graduate program she had wanted to get into. They finished eating and headed back to the car.

"You're staying for tomorrow right?" She asked looking at him.

"Like I would miss your graduation?" He laughed noticing a tear slip out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, woah, what's wrong?" He asked surprised to see her crying.

"Terra . . ." She took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I'm really really glad you called me." She said smiling to him with all the affection should could put into a glance.

"I'm really happy that it wasn't a fake number." He said parking the car and kissing her.

**Please review so I know if people want me to continue with these or not**

**thanks so much!**


	2. Younger Siblings are Best Friends

**Different AU's for TerraxAqua**

**Each chapter will be a different AU**

**It's to help me get out of my writers block for my other stories and maybe develop a full story for the two of them**

**send me au ideas if you want more, if I feel inspired by it chances are I will use it**

_**Younger Siblings are Best Friends AU**_

_**Rated K+**_

"I need you to do this for me Aqua, no arguments." Eraqus said turning to his older daughter handing over a bag and some munny.

"A playdate?" Aqua asked looking down at her four year old sister. "I know that those boys are her best friends, but really dad?" Aqua questioned looking back seeing the frustrated look of her father. "Right, no arguments. Come on Kairi, let's go. Sora and Riku are waiting."

"Manners Aqua." Eraqus said making her wave as she picked up her little sister and headed outside.

"We're going to see Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked as she was put down and held Aqua's hand as they walked.

"Yup, Dad's orders." Aqua answered smiling to her as the two walked out of the neighborhood to catch the tram to the other side of the small town. Aqua held Kairi's hand tightly fearing that she would get lost, Kairi had a bad habit of that. Aqua continued to look down at the address her father had given her making sure that they got off at the right spot.

"Aqua?" Kairi asked her sister looking up at the taller adult.

"Yes Kairi?" Aqua asked scooping up the smaller girl into her arms as they got off and walked up to the house.

"Sorry you had to bring me." She said. Aqua frowned knowing that Kairi had a high ability to sense what others were feeling.

"Don't. You're going to have fun and I'll know where the house is so I can bring you here more often." Aqua said setting her sister down and ringing the bell. The house was a nice size, clearly they were well off. Aqua wondered what Master Xehanort did for a living. Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened and a small boy about Kairi's age looked up at them with piercing blue eyes and a mop of silver hair.

"RIKU!" Kairi cheered hugging her friend.

"Hey Kairi." He greeted hugging her quickly then let her go as another boy charged the front door hugging Kairi tightly.

"Kairi!" The boy with spikey brown hair yelled all but tackling Aqua's little sister.

"Sora!" Kairi laughed out as the three best friends greeted each other then ran into the house. Aqua stood in the doorway for a moment feeling slightly out of place.

"W-wait a minute!" She said moving into the house closing the door behind her. "Hello!" She yelled hoping that there was some sort of adult figure in the house right now.

"Hey!" She heard a male voice shout from down the hall. "Be right there!" She heard a crash and chuckled a bit moving to the living room seeing the group of kids trying to figure out what to play first. Apparently Riku and Sora has just gotten new toy swords and they were showing them off to Kairi.

"Not in the house you two, you know that. Go out in the yard and-" The voice from earlier broke off. Aqua turned hearing the footsteps only to freeze seeing who had entered. A man stood in the archway with blue eyes, they seemed to run in this family, and brown hair slightly spiked in the front but fell around his neck in the back. He was well built with arms that made Aqua's mind turn a bit fuzzy for a moment.

"You're not Eraqus." The statement was also a question making Aqua snap out of her trance.

"Hello, I'm Aqua. Kairi's older sister. My father asked me to bring her over instead since he's busy and I didn't have any plans." Aqua physically bit her lip to stop her from continuing to make a fool of herself.

"I'm Terra." He extended his hand to her and she could have sworn an electric spark shot up her arm at the contact. The two looked at each other until a crash broke them out of the staring contest.

"Alright you two, outside with the battle, alright. Dad's gonna freak if he comes home and the place is a mess. And you know who gets in trouble?" He asked his two younger brothers. Sora looked up at him with worried eyes while Riku just shrugged.

"You." Riku answered as if the answer was simple.

"Oh that's it." Terra said as he started chasing the two boys moving them out the back and into the yard. Aqua and Kairi laughed following after them. Kairi ran out to join in the fun while Aqua hung back observing. She sat on one of the chairs and looked up at the sky noticing how nice of a day it was. Terra stopped tackling his siblings and moved back over to the girl.

"So, you're the famous Aqua?" Terra asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back at the kids.

"Famous?" Her voice was weary. Who had been talking about her?

"Sure, Kairi never stops talking about her big sister. She looks up to you a lot." Terra shrugged as if it were common knowledge. Aqua smiled looking out at her little sister.

"Well, I've never heard about you to be honest. I didn't even know Sora and Riku had an older sibling." Aqua said bluntly without realizing it.

"Ouch. Clearly the boys need a talking to." Terra laughed making a smile form on Aqua's lips.

"Well it doesn't really seem right that you know so much about me and I know nothing about you." Aqua crossed her arms over her chest looking over at him.

"I see your point." Terra smirked and leaned back on his chair. "Well, what would you like to know?"

The two had talked the entire time only stopping to give the kid's lunch. Aqua had never been so casual around someone before, never the less a boy. She packed up Kairi's stuff and slung the bag over her shoulder. The two made their way to the door with Terra, Sora, and Riku watching them go. She turned watching Kairi run over and give the two little boys hugs then she hugged Terra's leg. Aqua chuckled as the man pretended to be thrown off balance by the small four year old girl.

"Alright Kairi, time to go." Aqua laughed getting four 'aw's' from the group in the doorway. "Terra, not you too." She reached down picking up Kairi again feeling her little sister squirm.

"I don't wanna go Aqua!" Kairi pleaded making the older female shake her head.

"We have to be home or dad will worry. We'll come back-"

"Same time next week?" Terra suggested cutting her off. She looked at him noticing that he wouldn't meet her eyes. Was he embarrassed?

"Sure, that sounds great." She said as the two girls waved and headed back to the tram station to get home in time.

The following week it had done nothing but rain. The ground was a soaking wet mess and the temperature had dropped down to a chill due to the dampness. Kairi sat in the window watching the rain with an extremely sad face. Aqua stood in the stairwell trying to think of what to do. Today was supposed to be thei – KAIRI'S playdate with the boys, however due to the rain Aqua had told Kairi they wouldn't be able to go. Kairi had started to cry but she had bucked up and decided that she would be a 'big girl' about it. Aqua had smiled at her and told her she had been proud but she knew that the little girl was really upset over it. Aqua huffed and hauled herself to her feet moving to the kitchen to pack a few things.

"Come on Kairi." She said moving over to the coat rack getting the smaller girls rain coat and hat.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked walking over to her sister putting on the clothes. Aqua handed her a scarf to wrap around her neck so that way she wouldn't be cold.

"To see the boys." She said slinging on her own coat and hat grabbing the biggest umbrella they had and fixed the bag she was carrying. Kairi smiled brightly to her sister and started bouncing up and down in front of the door in excitement. Aqua smiled and the two huddled under the umbrella on the porch as Aqua locked and closed the door. The two made their way to the tram seeing that it was still running and got on. Aqua was glad that they wouldn't have to walk the entire way there since she didn't want Kairi getting sick. "Keep your hands in your pockets to keep warm Kairi." Aqua said as she watched the little girl hold her hands out the side catching the rain. Kairi shook her head and continue to play with the rain making Aqua laugh. Their stop soon came into view and Aqua quickly got the umbrella ready. When they reached the house Aqua started to second guess her rash decision. Clearly Terra would have figured that they wouldn't be coming and had made other plans?

"Aqua, I can't reach the bell." Kairi said trying to jump and push the button. Aqua was about to stop her when she reached it, the loud ringing making Aqua hold her resolve. Too late now. They stood there for a few minutes until the door swung open with a surprised looking Terra staring right at Aqua.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He said almost to himself. He stared for a few more seconds until Kairi huffed and pushed passed him to get into the house and to her friends.

"Kairi take off your shoes!" Aqua yelled after her unable to chase her due to the male in the doorway. That seemed to snap him out of it as he pulled her into the house out of the rain.

"Hey." He said with a smile that caused Aqua's face to flush.

"Hi. Sorry about this, she was just really upset about not being able to come that I sort of caved." Aqua said hearing Terra laugh.

"Well I'm glad you did. The boys get annoyed when it rains like this." Terra said as Aqua removed her shoes by the door and the two walked further into the house. "I brought some movies to watch and a few board games." Aqua started seeing that the kids were currently just lying on the floor as if the world was about to end.

"They're a bit dramatic aren't they?" Terra said moving to sit on the couch. "Alright you two, Aqua and Kairi brought games to play and a few movies to watch. Aqua is in charge so listen to her." Terra said in a fake stern voice as Sora laughed and Riku rolled his eyes.

"We don't even listen to you." Sora said through his laughter making the older boy tickle his youngest brother.

"What games Aqua?" Riku asked sitting up looking at her.

"They're a bit old school but Kairi and I always have fun playing them." Aqua said blushing a bit as she pulled out some of the games from her bag.

"CANDYLAND!" Sora all but screamed sitting up and grabbing the game running around the living room.

"Woah Sora calm down!" Terra said catching him and picking him up over his shoulder. Sora laughed as Aqua grabbed the game from him.

"So, Candyland?" Aqua asked as Kairi cheered and Riku nodded. They set up the game and the kids picked their pieces leaving the final fourth piece.

"Wait we don't have enough." Riku said frowning at the pieces.

"That's okay buddy, I'll sit this one out." Terra said leaning on the couch as they all sat on the floor.

'No you have to play!" Kairi said looking between the two adults.

"We won't play if you two won't play." They said making the two look at each other.

"Here." Aqua said picking up the game piece. "Terra and I will be a team and we'll take turns drawing, okay?" She asked them watching at they thought it over.

"Okay." Sora said as the final decision. Aqua chuckled and Terra smiled to her.

"Terra that's the fourth time you've pulled Plumpy." Aqua laughed as they continued on their third game.

"I'm cursed." Terra said not believing that he had, yet again, pulled this ridiculous card making their piece go all the way back to the beginning of the board.

"I win!" Sora yelled as he high fived Kairi and Riku. Out of all three games they had lucked out and each kid won a round.

"You two are bad at this game." Riku said looking at the two of them. Everyone laughed as they started to clean up the game.

'Well now what?" Sora asked sitting looking at everyone.

"Well, we could watch a movie." Aqua suggested seeing that they were beginning to get tired. If they fell asleep during the movie they would at least get a little nap in for the day. Terra stood and got the movie all set while Aqua went to the kitchen to make popcorn. A few minutes later Terra walked in as the microwave beeped telling her that it was done.

"Need any help?" He asked as Aqua turned to talk to him as she reached for the popcorn bag. There was a tear however and the steam burned her hand making her yelp and pull her hand back for a minute. Terra was next to her in a second gently moving her towards the skin and running her hand under cold water. "You alright?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, thanks." She said looking down at her hand blushing. Terra moved away putting the popcorn in a bowl as Aqua turned off the water and dried off her hand.

"Is it alright?" Terra asked looking at her hand again. She felt her face continue to get red as he held her hand looking at it. "Seems to be fine." He finished smiling to her. They continued to look at each other neither realizing that Terra was still holding Aqua's hand.

"Terra." Aqua started to say but was cut off when Terra started to lean into her. She felt herself intake a breath. He was so close, just a few more seconds and his lips would be on hers.

"THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" Sora and Kairi yelled from in the living room making the adults jump and break apart. Aqua held her hand to her chest as Terra rubbed the back of his neck.

"We'd better get in there." Terra said picking up the bowl. Aqua followed behind him as they all sat on the couch each adult on an end with the kids all sitting between them. About 40 minutes into the movie Riku, Sora, and Kairi were fast asleep. Aqua stood laying a blanket on top of them as Terra turned off the movie and the lights. The two moved into the kitchen as Terra threw out the popcorn kernels and put the bowl in the dishwasher.

"About earlier." He said turning to her looking down at the floor. Aqua stood beside him looking out the window at the rain.

"Don't apologize." Aqua said quickly not wanting to hear it.

"I wasn't going to." Terra said softly. Aqua looked up at him seeing him once again close to her. This time he didn't allow for interruptions as he leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss allowing the feeling of him envelope her for a moment until her thoughts caught up to her.

"Wait." She said pulling away slowly. Terra was about to say something until she quickly shook her head. "We just met and I don't know-"

"So we take things slow. I take you out on dates, we get to know each other better, but don't tell me you don't feel something." He said smiling down at her like a cat that got the cream. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I'm free Saturday, no kids. Just the two of us." Aqua finished with a laugh.

"Saturday it is." Terra said kissing her once again to seal the deal.


End file.
